


Ненависть

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Family Issues, Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Иногда Лиз кажется, что она ненавидит Маку.





	Ненависть

Иногда Лиз кажется, что она ненавидит Маку.  
Самой-самой чёрной ненавистью, изливающейся из самых тёмных и стыдных закоулков души. И обида душит — дикая, что просто до слёз.  
Но, наверное, ей кажется.

_Маку, Лиз и Патти бросили собственные мамы._

Время течёт, меняется жизнь, и меняются взгляды на неё; лишь одно всегда в Лиз оставалось неизменным: она ненавидит свою мать.   
Лиз радуется, что не помнит ничего, радуется по старой и очень важной привычке находить хоть что-то хорошее в любом дерьме; для них с Патти уход матери – это не горькие обрывки прошлого, а просто... факт.  
Факт, перед которым они были поставлены.  
Факт, с которым надо было как-то жить.  
Ну... _выживать._

Но, в принципе, в чём-то им и повезло: не было привязанности, не было боли расставания... а ещё – _матери не было_. Такого человека просто никогда не существовало. И Лиз была бы уверена, что у них её и в принципе не было, если бы не знала: у каждого на свете _должна_ быть мать.

Но кому-то повезло больше, кому-то меньше. Кто-то должен бороться за объедки, а кто-то не может выбрать, что заказать себе на обед. Кто-то привык полагаться только на себя, а у кого-то есть надёжная и постоянная поддержка.  
И Лиз горько усмехается: впрочем, их мать тоже всегда была ей поддержкой.  
Она была аморфным существом, которое можно было обвинить во всём происходящем с ними дерьме.  
Человеком, которого всегда можно ненавидеть чуть больше, чем весь остальной мир.  
Тоже неплохо, верно?  
Но Томпсон до крайности раздражена: даже бросив их подыхать одних, она умудряется постоянно встревать в их жизнь.

_Мама._  
Лиз нервно скрипит зубами и душит обиду злом, когда слышит чьё-то «мама».  
Ма-ма.  
Слово-то какое — мягкое, тёплое и живое.  
Оно интуитивно ассоциируется с чем-то родным, нужным и практически святым; поэтому иногда бывает очень трудно так кое-кого назвать.  
Не зря Хрона называет свою «Медуза-сама», Патти иногда говорит «мать», а Лиз иначе как «шлюха» её не зовёт.   
Но Мака... Мака всегда говорит «мама», и в голосе её слишком много тепла и гордости – больше, чем Лиз может ощутить и представить.  
Наверно, за это Лиз Маку и ненавидит: она чувствует то, чего Томпсон не сможет понять никогда.  
_Она может говорить с таким теплом про бросившую её мать._

Но так считает одна только Лиз, и только она одна видит в их жизнях кое-что очень-очень похожее.  
Для всех остальных Макина мама — это уставшая от непутёвого мужа женщина, которая просто уехала развеяться.  
И доля смысла в этом, определённо, есть; Лиз и Патти их мать бросила подыхать где-то на улице.  
Макина мама вырастила свою дочь и оставила её под крышей с отцом.  
_Нет, не так._  
С человеком, который точно любит её дочь и готов ради неё на всё — это гораздо важнее и ярче «крыш» и, в особенности, «отцов».  
Ведь Лиз знает, что иногда такие слова — это просто слова, и в них нет ничего, кроме сухой заметки о кровной связи.

Иногда Лиз кажется, что она ненавидит Маку.  
Самой-самой чёрной ненавистью, сочащейся из тёмных и стыдных закоулков души.   
Не мать, не мир, а именно Маку, которая ничего плохого ей не сделала.  
Маку, которая снова ругается со своим отцом.  
Ругается из-за прошлого, блёклого и рассеянного, туманного, глупого и никому, никому не нужного.

Лиз нередко пыталась поставить себя на место Маки, проникнуться и хотя бы обидеться на Спирита, хотя бы его не уважать...  
Получалось из рук вон плохо: Лиз чувствовала только горькую тоску – _свою_ тоску.  
И пыталась мыслить логически.  
Логика и ум всегда помогают, когда душа отказывается что-либо воспринимать. И Лиз думает, что если Спирит постоянно врал, если он разрушил их семью, то, наверное, его можно не любить.  
_Наверное._

Ведь... это же нормально?  
Если человек, который тебя злит, продолжает к тебе приставать, то это не вызывает ничего, кроме раздражения.  
_Даже если этот человек — твой отец._

От навязчивости устаёшь, от чрезмерной заботы – тоже, и даже родители имеют свойство надоедать.  
Ведь... так?..  
Томпсон закусывает губу и хмурит брови, она не уверена, она не знает — да откуда ей, чёрт возьми, знать?..

И всё-таки Лиз понимает: она завидует Маке.  
Самой-самой чёрной завистью, рвущейся наружу из тёмных, стыдных и до боли детских закоулков её слишком _взрослой_ души.

Почему-то ей кажется, что она бы простила любые ошибки, – лишь бы их с Патти хоть кто-нибудь из родителей так сильно любил.


End file.
